galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The missing Part to GH
Roy and the Silver haired Saresii Lady left the bar after she had paid for the drinks. Partner was right behind them. When they reached the lobby, the president and his entourage was gone. Behind the transparent door that separated this lobby from the rest of the space port and the door Roy had used to come here were two Robots and a Police man who were holding back a crowd of reporters and news media along with their robotic cameras and floating lights. Cara ushered him towards the boarding tunnel and said. “We tried to keep the presidents visit very low profile, but it looks like one of the Silver Line Employees called the media, hoping for a few extra credits.” Roy wondered what the president was doing on Harper's Junction in the first place . A very tall humanoid male being in a fancy Silver Uniform came from behind the service desk and greeted them while stepping in their way."Ah there you are, our guests of honor.” Roy had to tilt his head to see the man's face, he must have been three meters tall. The tall man had a yellowish tint to his skin and his hair, the color of egg yolk, was cut in a page boy style reaching to his chin. The tall man said. “I am Rennie Rondon, local Silver Lines Branch manager, Mr. Masters. On behalf of Gray Lines I would like to thank you for your service and heroic action to save the president of the Union and not the least to our company. “ He handed Eric a metallic silver card with the logo of the Company engraved. The card was quite heavy for its small size and said. “This is a lifetime membership to our Platinum 500 Club with a million Light years Ultra-Lux trips pre-loaded. For this your first trip we have reserved the Executive Suite for you to any destination.” Roy looked at the card and saw his name was engraved on it as well and blinked. "Thank you, Sir, that is mighty decent of you,not that I have done much , but how about Partner, my companion?" The tall man reached out and turned the card in Roy's hand. There it said :Membership includes accommodations on any vessel operated by Grey Lines for one companion being. “We of course included your..., uhm animal.” The man bowed and said. "Boarding has already commenced and the ship leaves in less than two hours." Roy thanked the man again and then he smacked his own forehead and turned and asked. "How about the lady?" Before the tall man could say something Cara laughed. "No worries I am being taken care of!" So they went to the wide slide belt and traveled underneath a transparent tunnel across the landing field. The environmental conditions on Harper's Junction made this tunnel a requirement. Cara said. “He was an Andorian if you wanted to know, they can be as tall as 4 meters.” Roy turned his head, but the slide belt had already carried them to the ground level and the lobby was no longer visible.”That was nice of them to give me a free trip.” “Yes this was quite a present, but you deserved some good news today and besides you prevented bad news. Bad news is not good for business,” As they approached the bird shaped vessel, he realized just how big that ship was The ship was huge! Of course he knew how ArtiGrav and all that worked but it was still amazing to think this mass of metal would later lift off and fly. He said."How come the President of the United Stars came to this backwater system in a civilian craft? Would he not travel in the Space borne One?" "It's actually classified information, but I don't think it will hurt to tell you." "I don't want you to get into trouble, Ma'am. If its secret, it's secret." "It's quite alright. I have certain liberties when it comes to things like that.” She turned a little more so she could talk easier to him.”I am not sure if you know about the current situation, on a galacto-political level I mean." He shrugged. "Sorry, I don't." He felt a little embarrassed now. "I know I should keep more up with these things, especially now that I am an adult." "No worries, yesterday you still were a teenager and they generally don't pay all too much attention to things like that." The slide belt tunnel ended where it was attached to the main Air lock to the Ship and she said while stepping of the belt. "It is going to be a long story, so I'll tell you after we are settled in. We do have a few weeks of travel ahead of us, before we reach Sares.” The Lobby took Roy's breath away. It was a huge hall with the ceiling at least 100 meters above. The Entire front area of the ships 'breast' was transparent. From floor to ceiling and at least 300 meters wide. The floors were polished crème colored marble. Silvery leather upholstered sofas and arm chair clustered around floating tables seat groups on dark red carpeted islands. Transparent Elevator tubes connected the lobby with the terrace like levels opposite the transparent wall all the way to the top tiers right underneath the distant ceiling A waterfall illuminated with colored lights making the water appear turquoise streamed down a cliff wall of massive boulders fed a gargling little stream that went in serpentines across the Lobby forming a little indoor river complete with yellow and white fish Small curved bridges connected to an area of grass and Trees. He was most amazed by the fact that some people actually sat on the grass or were sitting in chairs right beneath the trees! Obviously it was not just Greenies who knew how to react and behave real close to nature, plants and animals because he saw birds, with long feathered tails and his hand fell on the butt of his Blaster. While his Danger Sense had not yet warned him, he considered the possibility it didn't work on all alien plants or animals. He stepped before the lady and said." Be careful Ma'am there are birds lose!" She laughed a bright laughter. "Roy, those are Terran peacocks and Para Para Paradise birds, they are about as dangerous as a stuffed plush animal. Also, don't worry, the only danger from this grass is when you sit on it with white clothing you might get grass stains.” She paused and shook her head. “I am almost certain that they engineered it so it would not even do that!" "But how does the Grass, the Trees and those birds defend themselves?" "They don't, Roy! You can do whatever you want to those things and you won't get a reaction at all. Well the birds might try to flee or fly away." Now it was his turn to shake his head. "Uncle Sam was right, the outside Universe is weirder than I thought!" At the service desk a non humanoid being with tentacles ,also wearing a silver uniform greeted them and after Cara identified herself and Roy. The rust brown being folded its tentacles before it and bowed.”What an exceptional honor and delight to welcome you Mr. Masters, the Executive Suite has been reserved for you, Mr. Masters, and I also see a reservation for a Mr. Partner.” Roy elbowed his animal. “Mr. Partner, I guess that is you!” The black animal sat down on his hind legs and looked very pleased. Roy remembered from class that the being behind the counter was a Garbini. The Methane breathing Tree-Polyp said to Cara . “The Princess Suite as usual for you Colonel?” The Garbini addressed them all and asked. “Do you have any luggage, Mr. Masters?" Roy pointed at his bag he had strapped to Partners back. "Only that." A man in a dark business suit with a golden pin of stylized golden keys on his lapel appeared. He was human as far as Roy could tell, even though his skin was light blue and he had fire red hair. He said. “Welcome aboard the Silver Swan. I an Nobyr Nybar and I am your concierge. If you please follow me to your suites." He then pointed at Roy's Blaster. “We do have secure safe facilities where we can store that weapon for you, Sir." "You mean you want to take my gun?" "No, not take it, Sir. Merely lock it away. Some of our guests might become a little nervous and it usually is company policy to lock personal weapons away." Cara said."Other guests do not concern us. You did check my credentials?” “Of course, Colonel Halvagh, I was not expressing concerns regarding you, but..” “Let us discuss your concerns with Gray Lines management then. Do lead the way. I personally think they will make an exception on company policies.” The Concierge nodded stiffly. “I am sure they will in this case. Please accept my apologies and let me show you to your accommodations. Even though the elevators were designed to accommodate large beings,with Partner sharing the transparent lift capsule, it was a bit crowded. The blue skinned man was obviously not entirely comfortable with the beast so close to him. He managed to keep a very nervous smile. The Elevator carried then swiftly to the top tier of the terrace style deck arrangement. Roy walked over to the brass framed glass railing, placed his hands on the top bar and looked down. The entire lobby could be seen from up here along with the little artificial river meandering between the carpet and grass isles. From up here he could see that the waterfall was fed by an enormous swimming pool, with people swimming in and lounging around it. Through the enormous viewport he could see the entire space port, the stark rough landscape and a domed city beyond in the distance. Cara came next to him and whispered. “It would be fun but wait till later when he's gone.” Roy resisted the urge to spit, swallowed and said. “I wasn't going to do it, just thinking about it.” He turned to the patiently waiting man and asked. "Will they close this viewport at lift off?" "No Sir, it remains transparent at all times." "So I could stand here and see us go in space?" "Most certainly Sir, but why would you want to stay out here?" The man gestured at a set of wide double wood doors and said. "The Executive Suite, Sir. The door is keyed and recognizes you. If you choose to add others simply tell the door when the other person is present. Revoking such rights is equally simple!" The door opened and they went in. The room was huge and furnished with much of Pre Astro style furniture his Dad liked so much. He was sure you could have fitted the entire ground floor layout of their home back on Green Hell into this place. The dark wood floor was partially covered with thick intricate designed rugs. There was a leather seating group before a sizable fireplace with flames licking over wooden logs. The largest and latest Multi-Tainment center he had ever seen across from it and then he noticed a transparent door at the other end of the room framed by velvet curtains and asked. “Is this some sort of Emergency Exit?” The man stared at him as if he made a stupid joke. "No of course not Sir. It is the door to your balcony. A much better and private place to enjoy the lift off and all If I may say so.” He went with Roy to the glass door , it slid open and they stepped on a small balcony that appeared to be on the outside of the ship. The guest manager leaned over the railing and with his outstretched hand knocked against an invisible barrier and explained "Refraction free transparent Ultronit bubble. You can enjoy lift offs, landings and of course deep space right from here." Roy nodded overwhelmed. "Ah, okay. Can I ask you where is the bed is?" "In your master bed room of course, Sir" Now the man looked at Roy as if he just asked if space is black. The man completed the tour and it turned out the suite had its own swimming pool, a Master bed room, a guest bed room and a bathroom with an auto dresser. The concierge completed his tour and said. “In the unlikely event of an emergency, the entire Suite can be jettisoned and has automatic life boat functions. None of our 5033 Cruise Liners has ever had such an emergency since the company was founded 850 years ago.” Roy knew what an E Deck ticket cost, he wondered what one like this was. The man went to the door. "All ships recreation areas are listed in the directory which can be accessed verbally from anywhere aboard ship. The Gambling areas will be open after we are in space. Gray Lines and the Crew of the Silver Swan wishes you a pleasant journey. Next scheduled planet fall will be in seven days on Odenworld." Cara said." Why don't you and Partner settle in while I get my rooms. I will pick you up at eight for dinner." "Yes Ma'am." He took the pack off Partner and petted his friend a little while. The concierge and Cara left. "I am sure glad you are here. If I had to go through this crazy day all by myself I probably would have gone insane by now." Partner sneezed and made certain Roy knew it was glad as well and gave Roy a big dry lick across the face. He threw his arms as much as possible around partners immense neck and hugged it. A melodic gong chimed and a voice said. "Dear Passengers, we will commence lift off in 35 minutes. The ship will be closed and sealed for space travel in twelve minutes. Anyone not wishing to travel must leave the ship now.” Roy said. "Let's go on our Balcony. I never rode a spaceship into space on the outside." From Partner he got mental images of deep space, distant suns and planets as they looked from space." "So you have traveled before. "It was not entirely clear to Roy what the images of suns and planets meant and what Partner wanted to say but Partner sneezed so it had to be good. A comfortable Vari-Matic chair on the balcony adjusted to his body size and a small table rose from the floor. A floating display of a menu appeared. He brushed his finger over the drinks section and swiped through the non-tox section. There were so many choices, most of them unknown to him, so he settled for a Coke. It appeared moments later on the table. On the landing field below he saw the covered slide belt sink below the surface. A towering robotic contraption as tall as the ship with 12 long tentacle arms rolled away and it too disappeared riding on a yellow and black marked platform below the surface. Green and blue strobe lights flashed in a steady rhythm between markings on the landing field. A bright yellow energy fence established itself around the landing field, most likely to secure it from accidential ground traffic. In the distance he could see a massive robot arm appearing from the ground holding a shuttle. The small craft immideatly climbed into the sky. He was certain it had to be the Green Hell shuttle on its return trip He was on a planet only one orbit removed from his home world and it felt as if he was already light years away. His life could not have been any more different tan it was just yesterday. The announcement voice came on again. "Dear Passengers, we are now ready for takeoff." There was a slight vibration going through the ship causing little ripples in his coke and the ship was moving. Slowly rising, leaving the ground behind. The entire crater was now visible and he saw surface buildings and lights here and there on the surface. The rough features soon became smooth and details faded. His balcony was suddenly surrounded by whisks of clouds riding high in the planet's thin atmosphere. Harper's Junction's curved horizon became darker by the second. A new, slightly stronger vibration made itself felt and he could see a bright shine from below the ship. They had switched from ArtiGrav to main engines. Now it appeared as if the the planet fell fast behind and quickly became a dirty gray and brown ball with some white dashes . Maxell the systems sun glared bright as the ship changed course, but some automatic filter made it safe to look right into small bright ball. He hoped against all better knowledge to see Green Hell. Of course he would never be able to tell if one of the light dots was green hell. Space was incredible. His eye no longer found a horizon and the blackness went on forever. But the stars were beautiful. -””-- Category:Fragments Category:Fragments